


Another day at the bureau

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair bị thương, và Malik trị thương cho cậu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day at the bureau

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for the AC fandom _( : 3 _/ Z )_ I tried to write it in English, but then I fucked things up and decided to write in my first-tongue instead. Sorry _( : 3 _/ Z )_

Malik thở dài khi anh nghe thấy tiếng chuông. Chẳng mấy chốc mà không gian trở nên náo loạn, và quân đội Thập tự chinh lại xới tung thành phố lên để tìm đối tượng khiến tiếng chuông vang lên thôi. Kẻ ngốc đó cứ thích làm mọi chuyện rối tung lên như vậy. 

Y như rằng. 

= = = = = = = = = =

Malik đang cực kì chăm chú khi anh cố gắng hoàn thành nốt chi tiết cuối cùng của tấm bản đồ mới khi anh nghe thấy một tiếng thịch thật lớn vang lên ở ngoài vườn. Anh lắng nghe, nhưng ngoài tiếng động vừa rồi ra, anh không nghe thấy gì nữa. Không có vẻ gì là cậu ta sẽ đi từ vườn vào để chào anh cho phải phép cả, và thế là Malik buông bút đứng lên. Vào lúc anh ra tới cửa, anh thấy cậu ta đang nằm đó, ngay dưới cánh cửa sập đang mở. Lưng áo cậu ta ướt đầm một màu đỏ nhức mắt. 

Altair bị thương. 

Malik buột miệng chửi thề. Có thể ngưng mang rắc rối tới cho anh không? Rõ ràng là không rồi, bởi vì vết chém đằng sau lưng Altair khá sâu, và cậu ta mất nhiều máu tới mức Malik ngạc nhiên là cậu ta còn bò về được tới tận đây. Anh lật ngửa Altair lên, mặt cậu tái mét, không có vẻ gì là cậu sẽ mở mắt ra và giúp Malik trị thương cho bản thân cả. Anh kéo mũ trùm của Altair xuống, rồi di chuyển cậu sát thủ bằng cách nắm cái mũ trùm mà kéo sang bên. Đoạn, anh kéo cái thang ở gần đó ra chỗ cánh cửa sập đang mở, trèo lên và khóa nó lại. Jerusalem vẫn còn đang rung chuyển bởi đống người mặc áo giáp chạy đôn đáo khắp nơi kia, nhưng không tìm được kẻ gây rối, chúng sẽ ngừng việc tìm kiếm lại sớm thôi. Malik thở dài rồi đánh mắt sang chỗ Altair, anh còn nhiều chuyện phải bận tâm hơn. 

= = = = = = = = = = 

Anh tạ ơn Đấng Allah rằng bất kì kẻ nào đã chém Altair cũng là một tên cực tồi với thanh kiếm. Vết chém tuy sâu, nhưng không vào vùng nguy hiểm, sở dĩ Altair mất nhiều máu đến thế cũng chỉ là do cậu ta vận động quá cỡ để trở về đây thôi. Malik đã phải cắt bộ đồ của Altair ra, bởi vì anh không thể nào dựng cậu dậy mà cởi đồ cho cậu được, anh chỉ còn có mỗi một tay thôi, nhớ không nào. Anh rửa vết thương, đắp thuốc rồi băng nó lại, trong khi đó Altair vẫn bất tỉnh, Malik tặc lưỡi khi anh để ý thấy quầng thâm dưới mắt Altair, từ Dasmascus về Jerusalem là cả một quãng đường dài, rõ ràng là cậu ta đã nhiều đêm không ngủ để về đây cho nhanh. Thế rồi cuối cùng vẫn về đây trong tình trạng bết xê lết thế này, quả nhiên vẫn là đồ tập sự thôi, Malik lắc đầu rồi để Altair nằm ngủ trong một góc của bureau, không quên quăng cho cậu ta thật nhiều gối vì Altair thích mấy cái gối lắm. Mà sao anh lại phải quan tâm nhỉ? 

Malik gật đầu hài lòng khi nhìn cậu sát thủ bắt đầu trở mình và cuộn tròn người lại như một con mèo, chứng tỏ rằng Altair đã đỡ hơn và sẽ tỉnh dậy sớm thôi. Giờ thì anh cần phải hoàn thành nốt việc đang dở của mình đã. 

= = = = = = = = = = 

Malik tỉnh giấc vào quãng nửa đêm vì có kẻ đang xâm chiếm chỗ nằm của anh. Mắt nhắm mắt mở, anh cằn nhằn nhưng rồi cũng nằm dịch vào trong để nhường chỗ cho Altair. Cậu chui ngay vào trong chăn, rên rừ rừ vì hơi ấm. 

Mèo. Malik vòng tay kéo eo Altair nằm sát lại chỗ anh, lưng cậu áp vào ngực Malik, rồi gác cằm lên vai Altair. Anh thấy người Altair khẽ run lên dưới sự chủ động của Malik, anh nhếch mép cười rồi tiếp tục thổi hơi vào tai cậu cho đến khi Altair không chịu nổi nữa mà nằm quay sang đối mặt anh, tay cậu vòng ra phía sau Malik rồi dụi đầu vào hõm cổ anh. 

“Học việc.” 

“Để yênnnnnnn.” 

“Cậu thấy tốt hơn rồi chứ?” 

“Để yênnnnnn.” 

“Altair.” 

“Khônggggg.” 

“Thôi được rồi, ngủ đi.” 

Anh cảm thấy Altair cười rồi ôm Malik chặt hơn, thế nhưng chẳng mấy chốc rồi cậu cũng ngủ mất tiêu và vòng ôm nới lỏng hơn một chút. Anh làu bàu mấy câu, nhưng rồi anh áp môi lên trán cậu và Malik nhắm mắt ngủ với Altair trong vòng tay anh.


End file.
